ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Friends Till the End
My Little Ponies is an American CGI-animated fantasy-adventure-comedy film, being based on the toyline by Hasbro, being directed by Brad Bird. It is produced by Allspark Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on May 15, 2021. Plot Summary Twilight Sparkle and her team, the Mane Six, have to combat the villainous Nightmare Moon. Full plot Voice cast *Anna Kendrick as Twilight Sparkle, TBD *Tom Holland as Spike, Twilight's adoptive younger dragon brother who accompanies the Main Six during their journey. *Demi Lovato as Rainbow Dash, Twilight's tomboyish pegasus best friend who is gifted with superspeed. *Jenny Slate as Pinkie Pie, a friendly yet ditzy Earth pony who works as a baker and loves to throw parties and pulling pranks. * as Rarity, TBD *Hilary Duff as Applejack, TBD *Selena Gomez as Fluttershy, a kind yet shy and somewhat scaredy animal-loving pegasus. *Matthew McConaughey as Discord, a mischievious draconequus who is the spirit of disharmony, starting out as an antagonist to the Mane Six until his redeemal near the film's ending. *Mandy Moore as Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, the former Princess of Equestria and Celestia's younger sister who is out to control Equestria. *Alison Brie as Crystal/Queen Chrysalis, the evil changeling queen who for most of the movie is disguised as Celestia's clumsy helper. She is revealed to be the one responsable for Nightmare Moon's forming. *Daisy Ridley as Princess Celestia, the princess of Equestria. *Chris Pratt as Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother who works as the Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. *TBD as Apple Bloom, Applejack's younger sister who is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *TBD as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's adoptive younger sister who is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *TBD as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister who is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *Adam Devine as Big "Mac" McIntosh, TBD * as Granny Smith, TBD *Kristen Wiig as Trixie Lulamoon, a traveling magician who has a rivalryship with Twilight. *David Tennant as Dr. Hooves, Ponyville's timekeeper with a fascination for science and technology. * as Mayor Mare, TBD Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the television series and the comics, adding realistic hair/fur to them. Reel FX also animated the critically-acclaimed film adaption of Collin the Speedy Boy in 2020. Soundtrack Release Critical reception The film recieved generally positive reviews from critics. Sequel See My Little Ponies: Tirek's Wrath. Transcript Quotes *'Crystal:' You were right all along, stupid pony, I'm not really a nice girl. I'm in reality (transforms into Queen Chrysalis) Queen Chrysalis. (they all gasp) Trivia Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Hasbro Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:My Little Pony Category:PG Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas